


keep it on

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Post-Canon, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Are you going to show her what you bought?"Daichi blushes. "Suga," she hisses through clenched teeth. "Shut up."Daichi has a surprise for her girlfriend.





	keep it on

**Author's Note:**

> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11951849#cmt11951849)
> 
>  
> 
> This isn't related to the other volleygirls stories, I just wanted to keep all my fem fics together! :)

_I have a surprise for you_

Daichi texts Asahi as she's getting on the train back from Sendai, Suga still giggling about something at her elbow. 

"Is that Asahi?" Suga asks, still laughing. "Why didn't she come with us?"

"I told you, she had to work."

Suga rolls her eyes. "Excuses, excuses." She glances around, then elbows Daichi in the ribs.

"Hey!"

"Are you going to show her what you bought?"

Daichi blushes. "Suga," she hisses through clenched teeth. "Shut up."

Suga grins and props her chin in her hand. "So you're _not_ going to show her?"

Scowling, Daichi shoves her, and Suga almost falls out of her seat and into the aisle. She's laughing as she rights herself, but Daichi is fairly sure that she'll stop teasing. At least for now. Before Daichi can worry about that too much, Asahi texts her back.

_What kind of surprise?_

_You'll see_

\--

Asahi has been crushing on Daichi since the very first week they met. They've known each other for five years, ever since Daichi stepped in when Asahi was being bullied by some older girls. This thing between them is still new, and delicate, and makes Asahi smile at odd moments; at work, or on the train. Her favourite thing is the way Daichi can surprise her. Lovable, dependable Daichi.

"What do you think?" Daichi asks, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She's standing in Asahi's room, the futon and table pushed to one side to make space, and she's wearing nothing but a very un-Daichi-like set of underwear. The off-white lace stands out against her dark skin, and Asahi can see the darker outline of her nipples through the lace of the bra. 

"Oh," Asahi says, completely lost for words. She shuts her mouth again and swallows thickly. Daichi's hair is pulled into a tight ponytail, and Asahi longs to pull it loose and bury her fingers in it. She wants to put her face against Daichi's chest and press Daichi's breasts up against her mouth. She wants to push her fingers beneath the damp lace between Daichi's thighs. 

"Just 'oh'?" Daichi says, raising an eyebrow at her. She props her hands on her hips and looks Asahi up and down. "What, should I take it off?"

Asahi licks her dry lips and shakes her head. "No," she says carefully. She looks up and meets Daichi's eyes. "Keep it on."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)


End file.
